


Snacks for the road

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Long Dark, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Assassins In Love, Bill was a good friend, Choking, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Slow Dancing, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Short fics that should have been three sentences long, written for Three Sentence Ficathon. Chapter 6 is nsfw.
Relationships: Bill Pargrave & Eve Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 38





	1. Prompt: any, any, female werewolves.

All her life, Eve had followed the rules. Don't steal, don't hurt other people, don't stare at them for too long. It had been harder during childhood, instincts untamed and a startling lack of impulse control causing the words 'behavioral problems' to be a constant in her parent's household.

The problem was that Eve never felt those rules like others did. She could hide the worst of it, though. She masked her perpetual glaring as just people watching, the desire to make things bleed could be contained to herself, and the need to hunt, that one she channeled into her obsession with female killers. After all, what greater challenge, than to hunt hunters?

But as she watched the monster cut through the wailing man at her feet, Eve understood.

The muzzle of the creature dripped blood down her neck and chest, staining timber-colored fur red. She was easily three meters tall, a wall of muscle and fang and claw that should make Eve run, and run fast.

Hazel eyes, completely inhuman, kept Eve stuck right where she was. There were pieces of... stuff everywhere. The copper smell of blood and the unique scent of fresh meat should make her stomach turn, and yet, there was nothing else in Eve's mind but the wolf.

She stepped closer to Eve, and with each step, she changed. When she was close enough for Eve to touch, there was only a woman standing before her. Naked as a newborn, and awash in blood. A terrifying sight, to anyone sane.

But when the woman smiled a bloody grin, Eve found herself smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing all these prompts during the month was crazy fun.


	2. Prompt: Any, any, the softest hug

Somehow, Eve had expected Villanelle to be all sharp angles and hidden weapons. That had been her experience with the assassin so far, knives and guns and too eager hands.

But the woman that had held Eve on that dance floor hours ago did so as if Eve was made of glass, afraid if her grip grew too strong, Eve might just shatter and slip away forever.

So it shouldn't be a surprise that the first time Villanelle draws Eve near, with no other motive than to offer comfort after a nightmare, it's done with such care.

Her hands are calloused, the strength in her arms couldn't be masked even if she tried. And yet, once her arms are around Eve, her nose pressed to Eve's temple, it feels like being wrapped in a warm blanket. How long had it been since Eve felt like this, safe but not smothered? Had she ever, really?

With a sigh, Eve returned the embrace, and buried her face into Villanelle's neck. Villanelle's scent was overwhelming, as always, and for once, Eve did not fight it.

The last few days had been tough. The last few years, really. And Eve knew anyone else would judge her mad for thinking so, but it had all been worth it to her, for this one moment.


	3. Prompt: any, any, too tired to sleep

There was a kind of silence this far north that Eve wasn't used to. The wooden beams creaked every so often, and the firewood sometimes popped in the fireplace, but there was no shouting, no distant police sirens or muffled arguments from neighbors.

No human noises. Only nature, all around her.

Not even a ping on her cellphone to help either.

If Eve wasn't so damn tired, she'd be mad at Villanelle for going so long without sending any sign of her well-being.

As it was, Eve could only wait. She had gotten her target, now Villanelle needed to get hers.

If only Eve could sleep. That would make time fly by faster. Unfortunately, all Eve could do in nights like this was to sit by the fire, and let her mind exhaust itself with worry.

Villanelle would be here by dawn. Then, they could sleep.


	4. Prompt: Any, any, an invitation to dance

"Dance with me."

Eve's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't like to dance."

"I do when it's with you. Come here."

Villanelle pulled Eve away from the computer and the pile of notes that had been driving Eve just a tad insane all day.

There was no music, but it didn't matter. In a moment, they were swaying together, much like that first time. Eve closed her eyes, pressed her cheek to Villanelle's shoulder, and let her mind go blessedly quiet for a moment.


	5. Prompt: Any, any/any, touch-starved character gets hugs

Konstantin gave shitty hugs. Villanelle expected better. He looked so much like a bear, it would only make sense for him to give good bear hugs. Instead, he only stood there stiffly whenever Villanelle hugged him.

Alright, so most of those times there was a knife involved somehow, but he had been an assassin too, he understood how it was.

The less said about her family the better. Useless, even for hugs.

Dasha once put Villanelle into a headlock in training. That was close enough, right? Dasha got an elbow in the gut as payback. It had been a good training session.

Various people tried to hug her when all Villanelle wanted was a fun way to spend the night. She allowed it sometimes, if only to see if the action would make her feel something. Exasperated was something, she supposed, but strangers touching her skin  _ like that _ felt wrong, somehow.

They were nothing to her, and while fucking could be done without any other connection, hugging felt different.

Eve gave good hugs. She received hugs well too. Villanelle wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

It was a surprise, but it also wasn't. Villanelle had gotten very close to Eve, also usually with knives somewhere in the equation, but she of the amazing hair did not go stiff all over when Villanelle hugged her. She hugged back, arms tight around Villanelle's waist, and pressed her face to Villanelle's neck, breathing deeply. It made some kind of feeling grow in Villanelle's chest, something warm and protective, the kind of thing she did not feel before Eve.

And when Eve hugged her, it was that too, but more. She did not hold a knife to Eve's throat those times, nor anything like that. Sometimes, after dinner, or when they were exploring some city, or even when Villanelle was feeling bad, Eve would just step close and wrap her arms around Villanelle, like it was the most natural thing to do.

It took a little while, but Villanelle began to feel like it  _ was  _ natural. To feel safe with someone else, to feel loved. And to want to provide those feelings too.

If they hadn't just hunted down another assassin, Villanelle would say she had gone soft. Instead, being together seemed to have made both her and Eve stronger. Villanelle liked that thought very much.


	6. Prompt: any, any, frenemies with benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw, s2 canon divergence, mentions of choking.

Eve tried to get her breath back. It wasn't easy, with Villanelle's hand around her throat, though only resting there now, and the fingers of her other thrusting inside Eve slowly, helping Eve ride out the last of the aftershocks.

Her hazel eyes watched Eve intently, the gold specks in them glinting in the harsh kitchen light, reminding Eve, not for the first time, of a cat.

A very pleased cat, in fact.

By any stretch of the imagination, this was a gigantic mistake. Eve should push her away, jump down from the kitchen counter where she was perched and make up some excuse for her husband to justify the multitude of hickeys and love bites marking her neck, chest, collarbones.

But that ship had sailed. Niko was off somewhere, Eve could not even feign interest where. And it was getting harder by the day, denying how much this kind of violent intimacy was exactly what Eve wanted. Or when Eve was feeling particularly honest with herself, needed. She would trace the marks come morning, press down on the bruises to feel them again. Remind herself of how they got there.

Villanelle's lips turned into an amused grin, more of a smirk really. Sometimes Eve was sure she could read her goddamn mind.

Before the assassin could say anything to ruin the afterglow still clouding her head, Eve spoke.

"So, the target?"

Villanelle snorted, the hand around Eve's neck caressing the skin.

"You'll enjoy this one, I think. I made a pretty scene for you."

It was ridiculous, what her low voice did to Eve. Worse yet that Villanelle could likely  _ feel _ the effects her rough accent had on Eve.

Deciding that enough was enough, Eve moved. Villanelle pulled back, a frown taking over her brow.

With her feet safely back on the ground, Eve walked out of the kitchen, not bothering with her clothes. Villanelle had thrown them somewhere, maybe under the table this time.

"You know Carolyn doesn't like you showing off."

Villanelle's answer came from somewhere close behind Eve.

"Good thing it's not for her".

_ Will you give me everything I want? _

_ Yes _

It was a deal with the devil. And with Villanelle following Eve up to her bedroom, there was not a molecule of regret for that decision in Eve's body.


	7. Prompt: Any, any, Did wander darkling in the eternal space

Villanelle liked the sun. She liked walking around a city in the light of day, buying shiny things, watching people go about their days with no awareness of the danger around them.

Killing in the day felt different too. Some would say it was more of a challenge, but that wasn't quite right. More like a different set of circumstances to prepare for, all of which Villanelle was more than able to deal with. Even so, in the day, even killing seemed more like a job.

When she could hunt in the dark, it felt like art.

And though Villanelle could never be accused of being humble, she had to admit, watching Eve end a man's life with only the faint stars for witnesses? Oh, it had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Blood, black in the night, covered Eve's front. It would take a while to wash it all off, particularly from her indomitable mane. Villanelle would help her. She'd help with anything Eve wanted her to.

They could have killed together, but this was Eve's time.

Villanelle had once tried to speed Eve's wandering, her descent some would say, into becoming who she truly was. That was a mistake. Villanelle wanted to lead, where she should have walked, side-by-side, with Eve.

Lesson learned.

A smile, proud and smitten, curved Villanelle's lips without thought. Eve walked away from the dead man, having watched the life fade from his eyes into himself.

The shine of her dark eyes as she strode towards Villanelle made the blonde's heart skip a beat, her mind go blank. No one else could catch and hold Villanelle's attention like this. How lucky she was, for finally having found her match, her equal.

Together they left, wandering into the welcoming darkness.


	8. Prompt: Any, any, sheltering from the blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Long Dark AU I've been thinking about forever.

It took both of them pushing the heavy wooden door to close it, the furious wind blowing gelid snow inside the abandoned cabin in the meanwhile. Villanelle did not waste time, immediately moving to the fireplace. They needed to start a fire fast.

Eve needed a moment to catch her breath, resting her forehead on the closed door, listening to the blizzard they had just escaped from howling madly outside.

_ There was little warning this time. The weather is getting worse. _

If Villanelle hadn't noticed the turn of the wind, or if Eve hadn't seen this decrepit little place hidden among the snow, they would be in big trouble.

The irony of it all. They worked well together, surviving each day by shoring up each other's flaws.  _ If only Carolyn could see. We do kill well together too, but this is... better. _

Chances were Carolyn was gone, but the thought still made a small snort escape Eve. Surprising the all-knowing spy master had been far more satisfying than Eve ever let on.

"Get in Eve. You need to warm up."

Turning around, Eve noticed the glow of a small fire taking over the next room. Shaking herself out of her reveries, she walked towards it, towards Villanelle's voice.

The blonde had taken some of the scarce wood left in the house and used it to start the fireplace awake. Good. The wood supply they had with them could stay intact another day. Villanelle had taken off her gloves, a small smile on her face as she warmed her hands over the flames.

Eve stepped close to her, shoulder to shoulder, and did the same. Even with the violence of the elements outside barely held back by the shelter they had found, these simple moments, sharing warmth by a fire one of them had made, brought peace to Eve's heart in a way London or Connecticut or wherever else never could.

No, Eve's happy place, which Niko had feared so much to consider, was a little cabin far to the north of Canada. Isolated and quiet, but for the whirlwind of energy that was Villanelle in one of her moments.

Just their luck that the end of the world came a few months after they had found each other, and took electricity with it.

So to the south they wandered. The Twelve, MI6, Keepers and other assassins all irrelevant in this world of snow and darkness. Maybe Niko was right to be so scared, because even here, Eve was happy.

"Thanks for starting the fire. I'll look upstairs for supplies."

Before she could even move, Villanelle's arm was around her shoulders, bringing her in close. Villanelle always ran hot, and between her and the fire, Eve felt positively balmy.

"We'll check later. Stay. Please."

And who was Eve to deny her?


	9. Prompt: killing eve, eve (&any), carpool karaoke

Even after a few hours of sleep, and an ungodly amount of coffee, Eve still felt like death warmed over. Maybe Niko was right on this one, going out for drinks with Bill and Elena in the middle of a work week was not the brightest idea Eve ever had.

At least it was a fun night. As Bill's ever so bright face reminded her when she got into his car.

"How? How are you that happy? You drank at least as much as me, there's no way you're not suffering the worst damn hangover right now."

He laughed. Loudly. Bastard.

"It's your old age. I, a young man in my prime, don't have to deal with these problems."

Eve snorted, flipping a middle finger right into his face. He batted her hand away, driving in exactly the way one would expect him to.

Carelessly, he pointed to a brown bag in the backseat Eve had not paid attention to yet.

"There's some fried goods there, eat up and be merry."

The less said about how Eve demolished that full bag, the better.

"Oh, you are a saint Bill, holy crap. I feel like a human being again."

Bill's attention left the road for a full second, just to smile at Eve. A beatific little grin. That meant Eve had just fallen into a trap.

"Great! That means you can make good on your promise."

"What promise?"

"To sing all of my favorite songs, of course. You said you would , in exchange for this very car ride. Then you escaped."

"Oh c’mon Bill, we don't take that long to get to work."

He looked like a kid on Christmas morning by now. The opening notes of Duran's  _ Hungry Like the Wolf _ began to play.

"No, but we can start."

By the time they reached MI5 headquarters, they were belting out 80's classics like dumb teenagers in an overhyped movie.

Years after everything, after becoming an entirely new person, or maybe just the one she had always been deep down, that fucking atrocious morning remained one of Eve's most cherished memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never stop thinking about how good of a friend Bill was to Eve.


	10. Prompt: any, any, we are all hungry and so is the tide

In the peaceful days, they lived for each other. It was like nothing Eve had experienced before, every past relationship falling so very short of the intense, all-consuming devotion Villanelle poured over Eve. And that Eve found herself feeling for Villanelle.

Maybe that was proof that something really was wrong with Eve. Years trying to force herself to love her own husband like he loved her, but the only one who could awaken those feelings in her was an arrogant dick who also happened to be a killer.

Did that bother her? It had, once. Now, it was only another aspect of who Villanelle was. An important one, sure, and one that Eve shared. But it wasn't all that Villanelle was.

The blonde could be annoying, all arrogant confidence and teasing remarks that left Eve fuming and far too hot all at once. She could be soft too, surprisingly so, attentive and supportive of Eve's wishes. And yes, she could slaughter men twice her size with enviable ease.

Eve could too. With different techniques, taking advantage of different weaknesses, but she could. Villanelle looked at her with stars in her eyes every time Eve used those techniques on the fools who broke their peace. Or the unlucky ones who fell on their radar for whatever reason.

She learned other things as well, at Villanelle's skilled hands. They devoured each other each night, each morning, using every spare minute of their mixed hunt and escape to bite deeper than anyone else, learn more than any past lover.

The world tried to devour both of them too, in a far less pleasant manner. The Twelve persevered, MI6 occasionally remembered them, and Villanelle had past enemies of her own. So far, they had all been bested.

But  _ they _ only had to get lucky once. And yet, Eve did not care. Whatever their enemies did, they would never get a piece of her or Villanelle.

Not when everything one was, now belonged to the other, freely given and hungrily accepted. They lived for each other, it might yet be they died for each other, and Eve had found peace in this truth.


	11. Prompt: Killing eve, eve, destroying cardboard boxes

Eve found a way to let the anger burning a hole through her stomach each night out, without killing someone. Again.

The cardboard boxes hadn’t done anything against her, not even tearing as Eve walked up the stairs to her sad excuse of an apartment, carrying her few belongings in those boxes.

But ripping them apart savagely, with nails and brute strength Eve did not have, felt far too good to stop.

The first time, Eve had kicked one of the boxes over, hurting her foot and making whatever was inside it fly all over the floor. Even with the pain, something in Eve said to keep going, to grab the box, shake it over, tear it apart.

Eve did so, and for the time it took to reduce the cardboard box to pieces, Eve's mind was blessedly quiet. Her shoulder burned fiercely, and sometimes there would be blood on her shirt after, but the quiet was worth it.

If Eve's attention, all of it, was focused on destroying a box with the maximum amount of damage possible, then Eve's brain would not focus instead on how her life had fallen apart. Not on her failed career, failed marriage, failed affections. Not on the accent of the voice in her head encouraging these destructive urges.

Above all else, she would not dwell on the dreams of a high Italian sun blazing over ancient ruins, and the moment when her entire life went up in red, red flames.

Eve told herself the tears running down her face afterwards were a result of the pain in her shoulder, and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking wish we had seen even a little of Eve dealing with all the feelings the s2 finale must have left her.


	12. Prompt: Any, any, "we're drift compatible"

"I told you, we are drift compatible"

Villanelle's heavy accent did nothing to diminish how smug she sounded, or the note of finality in her voice.

"We both look like shit and I almost stabbed you in the stomach. Was all that worth it, just to know you're right?"

So what if Eve was sulking? She had the right to do it.

Being called out of retirement because the world was ending, again, only worse this time around, had to count as decent justification for sulking. Meeting the few candidates for new rangers had only added insult to injury.

"I always knew I was right, but now you do too. So yes, it was worth it," Villanelle's self-satisfied smirk morphed into the seductive grin that had half the dome in love with her, "and having you straddling me was a great bonus."

Eve snorted, shaking her head.

"Those lines ever work for you? And don't sing victory before the end, we haven't truly Drifted yet."

Villanelle hummed, pleased.

"They do, yes. And Martens said we'd try tomorrow. Your old Jaeger. Have you seen it? The tech nerds did a good job on it, only one that looks decent."

The last time Eve had seen Steelhook, she was carried out of it's carcass half dead, desperately trying to reach what was left of Bill.

It seemed her face was all the answer Villanelle needed.

"Do you want to? The security here is a joke, it's easy to sneak by."

They had almost reached the infirmary, Carolyn's orders clear: Get the bruises treated, rest enough for the next day. No bladed objects allowed into the Kwoon Combat Room.

Villanelle's eyes shone in the harsh light of the corridor, wide and alert, focused only on Eve. It took Eve a moment to realize she was staring just as much. Oh how Bill would have laughed.

"It's always been a joke. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU, I'm getting around to you one day.


	13. Any, any/any, you think i'm a monster--but you think i'm your monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for some implied violence and blood. Gods, I do love writing murderwives.

The first time Eve killed, it was to save Villanelle's life. It was also a lie, of a kind. Raymond was choking the life out of her, but Villanelle did have that damn gun in her pocket. Would she have used it? Did she even remember it was in her pocket at the time?

Or had the thought of him getting his grubby little hands on Eve wipe everything else from her mind, and the subsequent, glorious vision of Eve with that axe in her hands make everything else in the world completely irrelevant? Villanelle thought she knew the answer, and it might have been that in another world, speaking it aloud could have saved them time. Either way, it didn't matter.

No, not at all, because here was Eve, killing to protect Villanelle again. A knife, this time, a beautiful thing with a carved silver handle that Villanelle had gifted her for Valentine's day.

It was red now, and prettier for it.

There was no ruse this time, really! Villanelle's own knife was lost somewhere on the floor, the split-second hesitation to actually use it causing this whole mess.

Eve's face, stained red and so very pretty, made the fumble worth it.

Villanelle could only watch, utterly entranced as Eve did her butcher's work. No finesse, only a lifetime's worth of repressed anger. That was alright; that was Eve' mark, Villanelle though. She had a lot of anger to get out.

Once satisfied the lump of flesh wouldn't get up again, Eve turned to Villanelle. Her eyes wild, but focused. Villanelle met her half-way.

Her hands cupped Eve's cheeks, turned her this way and that, made sure all of the blood was not Eve's. A smile curved Villanelle's lips, she could not help herself.

"That was very messy, Eve. But I like it."

Eve laughed. She kept laughing for a long time, until tears made tracks through the red on her cheeks. Villanelle pulled her close, not minding the blood. This wouldn't be the first haute couture blouse she ruined with it.

"I don't regret it. Not even a little. What is wrong with us?"

Eve sounded so small. Villanelle frowned.  _ Delicate now. You don't get second chances often. Do not screw this up again. _

"A lot, most shrinks would say," Eve giggle-sobbed against her chest, a good sign, "I don't know Eve. If it helps, that one deserved it."

Eve moved, pressed her forehead to Villanelle's, breathed deep.

"It does help. Probably another sign of a problem, but it helps."

Villanelle nodded, took Eve's hand, the one holding the beautiful knife, and guided Eve away, to somewhere safe.

_ If she is a monster, then being a monster can not be so bad. Is that why we love each other? I feed her monster, she feeds mine, and we love them just the same. _


End file.
